


Locked Out

by LunaRose97



Series: Locked Out [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Keith (Voltron), Dorm senanagins, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Keith is too cute, Kissing, Lance got locked out, M/M, Minor, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just really cute and full of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: Lance lost his key and is now sitting on the hallway floor. Keith, after Lance's begging, let him into his room. Lance notices some of Keith's artwork and Keith lets it slip how he finds Lance cute. Fluff ensues.





	Locked Out

“No, no, NO! This _cannot_ be happening right now! _Again_?” Lance cried out as he patted his body, searching for his room key. “Not again, where is my damn key…” Lance swore while he searched his bag, dumping its entire contents out onto the hall floor. Flipping through pages of his math textbook, Lance realized he lost his key or at least left it in his room. His roommate was staying at his girlfriend’s house and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Lance slid down the wall next to the mess he made and threw his head in his arms with a groan.

“You alright?” Lance looked up to see Keith standing over him with his sketch book gripped tightly in his arms. Lance sighed and threw his head back, hitting it against the wall with a soft thud.

“No, I lost my key and now I am officially locked out.” Keith chuckled, quickly covering his mouth with a gloved hand. Lance rolled his eyes and slid further down the wall. “Hey, I got an idea. Keith, buddy, friend of mine, the coolest guy I know…”

“What do you want Lance.” Keith cautioned, he knew Lance was up to something because he only flattered people when he wanted something.

“Nothing, nothing. I was just wondering, could I possibly stay- “

“Hell no. You can call the RA to let you in.” Keith interrupted with outstretched hands. He turned to his door directly across from Lance’s.

 “I _would_ but he’s gonna charge me this time and I don’t wanna pay for it. Can I stay with you? Please? I know you don’t have a roommate.” Lance whined, crawling over to where Keith stood with his key in the door. Keith looked down at Lance on his knees and quickly turned away, his face hot with the image of Lance on his knees.

“Ugh, okay _fine_! Just get up, you look ridiculous.” Keith replied as he unlocked his door.

“Yes!” Lance hissed in excitement and quickly turned to grab all his belongings off the floor. Keith stood by his door and watched as Lance threw his books back into his bag. Lance muttered thank you as he slid into Keith’s room.

“Whatever, don’t mention it. I didn’t want you sitting out there whining and getting on my nerves.” Keith replied, throwing his bag on the floor next to the door and setting his sketchpad on his desk.

Lance was an aerospace major while his roommate, Hunk, was an engineer major. Keith was an art major, always seen carrying around a sketch book in hand. Lance found it endearing and irresistibly cute. Lance and Keith met each other through Pidge, one of their close friends. They had introduced Keith to Lance one day in hopes of getting them together. That plan however, did not go so well. Lance was sort of a dumbass, using insults in place of flirting. It was one of his many flaws that he needed to work on.

Lance studied Keith’s room, noticing the artwork on the walls. His room was smaller than most, a single with a twin bed and desk. Keith’s desk was covered in different art mediums, mostly paint. One spot in the center was clear of clutter to allow him to work. On the back of the desk chair was his red hoddie and some sweatpants. His bed was made, the red sheets tucked in neatly.

“You can sit in the chair if you want.” Keith motion, Lance nodded and did as he said. Keith pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in a dirty hamper. Lance felt his face heat up. Keith was toned, his back muscles flexed as he dug through his clean basket. Lance tried to look somewhere else but he couldn’t bring himself to. Keith pulled a tank top over his chest and turned back to lance who quickly averted his gaze. Keith blushed, his face red when he realized he changed in front of Lance.

“Sorry, habit.” Keith shrugged, trying to play it off.

“It’s ‘kay.” Lance choked out, his voice cracked some.

Lance continued to look at the things littered around Keith’s room. He studied the artwork on the walls, most of them sketches. Lance stood from his chair and walked over to them while Keith climbed into his bed. The sketches on the walls were amazing, most of them the familiar landscape of the campus, some of them were people Lance didn’t recognize. Looking around some more Lance noticed a collection of sketches of people. One of them was Pidge, her body hunched over her laptop. Another was of Hunk, he was laughing and Lance could practically hear it now just by looking at the drawing.

“Who’s this?” Lance asked, pointing to an unfamiliar face.

“That’s my brother, Shiro.” Keith shrugged, his attention on his phone in hand.

“Oh yeah, you did mention him before. He went here right?” Lance asked as he turned his attention back to the wall of sketches. Keith hummed in response causing Lance to roll his eyes. Man of many words that one.

Lance noticed other people, some he recognized, some he didn’t. Just as Lance went to turn away another drawing caught his eye, this one in more detail, its lines crisper not like the others. Lance froze, unsure what to make of it. Keith noticed Lance’s hesitation and sat up.

“Oh, uh, I can explain.” Keith babbled, searching for an excuse but Lance was not listening.

The drawing was of Lance, he was laying in the grass by the cafeteria on campus. He looked so relaxed and happy, his eyes squinted with a smile. Did he really look like that? Lance reached out to brush his fingers over the drawing, how did he not notice this before. Seeing it now, it stood out against the others. He could tell there was more work put into this one. It was amazing and it captured Lance perfectly.

“This is…”

“I know, it’s stupid…” Keith said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“No! I like it. You’re really good Keith, like wow. When did you do this?” Lance asked, his gaze never leaving the drawing on the wall.

“Uh like a while ago, maybe last semester?” Keith replied. He stood up from his bed and walked over to where Lance stood.

“Wow, wait… last semester? But, I didn’t know you then.” Lance turned to look at Keith.

“Uhh…” Keith’s face was beet red, his blush spread down to his chest.

“Holy shit Keith. You drew me before you even knew me! What, did you think I was cute or something?” Lance teased, turning his attention back to Keith’s artwork.

“Yeah, well sorta? I draw people who I find attractive and I saw you sitting there talking to Hunk and you looked so… happy? I just wanted to capture that ya know.” Lance suddenly stopped breathing, his chest felt too tight. Keith just said he thought Lance was cute, no hesitation at all.

“Wait, what?” Lance choked out, his face suddenly felt warm.

“Shit, well yeah. Guess that’s out now, ha.” Keith laughed nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck again.

“Keith… I… you really think I’m cute?” Lance tuned to look at Keith, his purple eyes avoiding Lance’s.

“Well yeah, I’d be blind not to.” Keith muttered, his gaze staring off behind Lance.

“Oh.” Oh, was the only thing Lance could say. Keith was looking at Lance now, his face twisted with embarrassment and nervousness. Lance smiled, his face warm. He reached out and grabbed one of Keith’s hands and brought them to his lips.

“Well, I think you’re pretty cute too. Actually, I think your hot but let’s not ruin the mood.” Lance chuckled. Keith couldn’t move, he just stood there with Lance’s hand around his. Keith could feel his face heat up, a blush spreading to his ears and down his neck. “You ok?” Lance asked when he noticed Keith wasn’t moving.

“Yea-yeah I’m cool.” Keith stuttered, not able to find his words.

Lance let go of Keith’s hand and moved over to his desk. Lance picked up one of Keith’s well-loved sketchbooks and held it up.

“May I?” Lance asked, knowing how Keith could get when people looked through his things, especially his sketchbooks. Keith could only nod in response, afraid to speak in case it came out wrong. Lance smiled and flipped open the book to the first page. It was mostly filled with figure studies, sketches of anatomy and the like. Sometimes Lance would come across a drawing of a flower or building but it was mostly full of figure sketches. Lance stopped flipping when he saw another drawing of him, this one was a sketch. It was of him sitting at a table, in the library possibly. He looked bored, his head rested on his hand, his elbow on the table. Flipping the page, Lance saw more drawings of him varying in detail.

“Wow, you are totally in love with me dude.” Lance teased, holding the book out of Keith’s reach when he tried to grab for it. “I’m just teasing Keith, these are really good. Do I really look like this?” Lance asked. Keith only shrugged his shoulders in response, his face telling Lance what he really thought.

Lance turned to the last page of the book and his breath caught in his throat. It was a drawing of Lance asleep. He looked so peaceful in the drawing. Keith had somehow captured Lance perfectly in that moment, conveying his serine expression on paper with pencil. Lance was so focused on the drawing that he didn’t noticed Keith had moved to peer over his shoulder, resting his chin on it.

“I drew that when we were at Pidge’s place and you fell asleep. You were bored because Pidge and I were arguing over the moon landing. She wanted to draw on your face but I somehow convinced her not to.” Keith’s voice was smooth, his breath warm on Lance’s neck, sending chills down his spine. He was standing so close to Lance and he could feel his body pressed up against his back. Lance was afraid to move, that this was a dream and if he move even an inch, everything would disappear and he would wake up on the hall floor.

“And she listened to you? The Pidge I know would never miss an opportunity to make me look stupid.” Lance chuckled, his heart racing in his chest, Keith’s body so close to his. He could smell Keith, that familiar scent of his cologne, something Lance had grown addicted to.

“Yeah, true. I think it’s because she knew how much I liked you…” Keith said, turning his head to rest his cheek on Lance’s shoulder, facing the wall. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him closer. Lance stopped breathing a long time ago and was now trying not to pass out. Keith’s arms felt warm, almost burning hot against his body. His palm rested on Lance’s chest, his fingers spread out, trying to have as much contact with Lance as possible.

Keith held on to Lance with a tight grip, afraid of letting him go. He was afraid that if he let Lance go he would let him go forever. Keith was afraid he read it all wrong, that Lance didn’t feel the same way, that Keith was making a mistake. Keith breathed in Lance’s scent, his eyelids heavy. He could feel Lance’s body relax under him, his breathing evening out. Lance’s heart beat under Keith’s palm, a strong, steady beat.

“Keith…” Lance breathed, his voice soft but jarringly loud in the quiet room. Keith loosened his grip on Lance so he could turn around so they were face to face. Keith studied Lance’s face, admiring his high cheekbones and the sharp upturn of his nose. He could see Lance’s freckles this close, his tan skin clear of any blemishes even at that distance. Lance’s blue eyes were bright, the different shades swirled around his large iris. His eyes flickered to Lance’s lips, wanting to feel them pressed against his own.

“Can I?” Keith asked, his voice gentle along with his gaze. Lance could only nod, unable to speak, too afraid to ruin the moment.

Keith leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Lance’s. They stood like that for a moment, just taking in each other’s presence. Lance relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, the forgotten sketchbook hitting the ground with a thud.

Keith sighed into the kiss, relishing in the soft skin of Lance’s lips. He Could lose himself in Lance’s kiss, even if it was standing with their lips pressed together. Lance started moving first, turning his head to bring them closer together. Lance darted his tongue out to taste the other, dragging it along his bottom lip. Keith opened his mouth to let Lance in. Their tongues clashed together in a hurry, eager to taste each other. Keith tasted like peppermint, his mouth soft against Lance’s.

Lance ran his fingers through the dark hair at Keith’s neck. The soft locks curling around is tan fingers as he pulled him closer. Keith sighed into the kiss and his grip tightened around Lance’s waist. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Keith was intoxicating and his mouth made Lance lose himself in the moment, his head spinning as he pulled Keith closer to him. Teeth clashing as they tried to taste each other, pulling each other closer, trying to hold on for as long as they can.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, only pausing to breathe. Keith was the first to pull away, his lips swollen and red, glossy with spit. His cheeks pink with blush, his black hair messy from Lance’s wandering fingers. Lance’s heart filled at the sight. Keith’s eyes dark and his lids hooded.

“Wow.” Keith breathed, his hands rested on Lance’s slim waist.

“Wow is right.” Lance replied as he slid his hands down Keith’s chest. Lance took the time to admire the muscle under his hands, feeling the rise and fall of Keith’s chest with every uneven breath. “So, does this mean I can stay tonight?” Lance teased, resting his forehead on Keith’s chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

“Yeah, you can stay, but I only have the one bed. Yikes, looks like were sharing. Sorry.” Keith mocked. Lance laughed and looked up to the other, blue eyes meeting purple. Keith smiled and kissed Lance again.

“Oh nooo-” Lance mocked, dragging out the o, “Looks like were spooning. What a darn shame.” Lance teased between kisses. Keith chuckled and let go of Lance for the first time in a while. Lance watched as Keith removed his tight jeans and climbed into bed, holding the blanket up for Lance. Lance bit his lip and pulled off his own pants, leaving him in only his tee-shirt and boxers. He climbed into bed with Keith and shimmied under the blanket. Keith chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer so their bodies pressed against each other. Lance sighed as he sank into Keith’s front, suddenly thankful for losing his key.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it, I just wanted to write Lance and Keith being cute. This is mostly fluffy but i might write a second part if enough people want it, maybe what happened after they climbed into the twin bed. *wink wink*  
> [My Tumblr](https://luna-rose97.tumblr.com/)


End file.
